1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band finishing tool and more particularly to a tool for completing a banding operation by folding the free end of the band over the buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metallic bands are often used to terminate an electromagnetic shield, such as a woven copper braid, to a termination sleeve integral to an electrical connector accessory known as a backshell. The woven copper braid is placed over the termination sleeve. A metallic band, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,769, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and incorporated by reference, is then slipped over the woven copper braid. A banding tool which may either be manually operated, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/370,597, filed on June 23, 1989, or a power operated banding tool, such as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/277,325, filed on Nov. 29, 1988, both assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, may be used to tighten the band about the termination sleeve. The band is then bent at approximately a 90.degree. angle with respect to the buckle to secure the tension in the band. Subsequently, the metallic band is severed a predetermined distance from the buckle defining a free end or tab. After the band is severed, the termination may be removed from the banding tool with the tab extending at approximately a 90.degree. angle with respect to the buckle. In order to finish the termination, it is necessary to fold the extending tab over the buckle in such a way to prevent the sharp edges of the extending tab from causing damage to adjacent electrical cable or connector assemblies.
Various tools are known in the art for finishing the banding operation. One such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,327. This tool includes a scissor-type mechanism having opposed blade feet, approximately the width of the metallic band, adapted to slip under the buckle to hold the termination in place during the finishing operation. Initially, upon squeezing the scissor mechanism, the opposing blade feet are displaced toward each other until they engage the buckle.
The tool also includes a reciprocally mounted resilient roller assembly which serves to fold the tab over the buckle. The resilient roller assembly is attached to the scissor-type mechanism such that squeezing of the scissor mechanism causes the lateral movement of the roller assembly. As the roller assembly is moved laterally, the elastomeric material engages the extending tab to fold the tab over the buckle.
Since the opposing blade feet extend the width of the metallic band, the blade foot at the tab end of the buckle prevents the extending tab from being bent flush with the outside diameter of the band. This causes an undesirable gap between the free end of the tab and the outside diameter.
Another disadvantage of the tool disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent related to the elastomeric material used to cover the roller. More specifically, once the tab is folded over the buckle, the elastomeric material holds the tool in its articulated position. This then requires considerable force to be applied to the scissor mechanism to spread it apart to release the termination from the tool.